Being a Hero Mean
by Pii
Summary: What's 'hero' really mean? "Danny," the Time Master called. "Hero is..." challenge response to KicsterAsh. One Shot. Sorry bad grammar.


_Challenge response to KicsterAsh about what being a hero mean. Actually it's an art challenge but suddenly I got inspired to write this x3 so I make two responses as in fic and art. Hope you like it Ash *glomp* ilyyy_

_Sorry for bad grammar and stupidness._

_For people who want to see the art, just check it at my deviantART : Torosiken._

**Being a Hero Mean**

"Danny," The Time Ghost called. Danny turned his attention to him. Clockwork have called him, _better it's something important_. Danny thought. The Time Master floated into his realm, and Danny followed him from behind. Danny looking around to see time medallions hanging on the walls, and a big time screen.

Clockwork floated to the big screen and start to move his staff, changing the picture into a Danny Phantom fighting a ghost picture. Danny just watching, he wondered what the Time Master going to do with this.

"You see, Danny… You're already Amity Park's hero now," Clockwork said as he changing the pictures like a slideshow. Every of them contains Danny and a ghost he had fought. Danny smiled a little. "…In their eyes," the Time Master finished his words.

Danny's smile fading as soon it had appeared. Clockwork moving his staff again and floated to Danny's side. "Do you really know what a '_hero_' is really mean?" he asked. Danny shook his head slowly. Then the Time Ghost smiled softly, and floated back to the big screen. Moving his staff, and picture starting to change to several pictures of superheroes from movies.

"'Hero', is not the only they who has superpowers." He told Danny, Danny just looking at him confusingly, before turned his attention back to the screen. His emerald green eyes locked on the screen. Clockwork smile wisely before continue his words, "But they also the ones with the heart,"

_Heart_? Danny wondered. The Time Master floated down, still smiling. He knew everything.

"You maybe confused with what I say, but being a hero is not only protecting the town or saving the world," Clockwork explained. "It's about something they have inside," he pointed his staff to Danny's chest, before changing the screen picture to Danny's evil future self.

Danny cringed a little at the picture. But he knew he would never become that again. He won't become Dark Danny. He promised this to his family and friends. "Every hero, even the most powerful one… have a dark side inside,"

Clockwork turned into Danny, then pointed to Dark Danny picture. "If they're weak and let it get them, they'll fall in the wrong way,"

Danny sadly looking at Clockwork. He don't want to be evil. He is scared to himself now. But the Time Master just smiled, because he knew everything. Includes what Danny's thinking right now. He placed the time staff beside him again and say.

"But if they can defend themselves from getting the dark side out, they won't fall." He give a smile on Danny. He knew the boy can do it. He is a strong boy. Danny listened carefully. He nodded. He will not let any darkness of him out.

"Being a hero, not just fighting and learn, but also learn and fighting." Clockwork explained again. Danny's face showed a confused look. He is not understands Clockwork's words again. But Clockwork knew he needs more explanations.

"A hero, not just learn by every fight. But learn before they go to a fight. That's why you must learn more before getting into a fight." Clockwork explained. "You can learn what tactics you're going to use, or what kind of enemy you'll face."

Danny nodded, all this time he just 'fight and learn' but not 'learn and fight'. He will remember what Clockwork said to him today. But the Time Master smiled, he not yet done.

"So, what do you think a 'hero' is?" Clockwork asked Danny. Danny start to think for the answer, but he found nothing. At first he thought hero is someone who fights evil, but after listened to Clockwork, now he is confused. Clockwork knew what he is thinking, he is confused about the hero mean now.

"Danny, listen to me," Clockwork said then he start to change the picture to Danny's everyday picture. A picture of him joking with his best friends. "_Hero is someone who can do anything for the ones they loved_,"

Clockwork raised his staff and change the picture to a picture of a father, who is working hard. "They not always have powers," Clockwork explained, then he smiled. "But they have a heart,"

Danny watch the screen that changed into a picture of a teacher. Then it changed into soldiers. "They can do anything for the ones they loved. As in; a father worked hard for his family. Or a teacher who taught students for their knowledge. Or maybe soldiers who fought for their countries,"

Danny keep watching until Clockwork turned the screen into dark. "Danny," he said again. Danny's eyes focused on the Time Master now. "I hope you get your lessons now," he said. The Time Master floated down to Danny and put his hand on Danny's shoulder. He raised the time staff again and the black picture slowly changed to a picture of Danny and his friends again.

"A hero can do anything for their loved ones," Clockwork spoke. He turned to Danny then say, "I hope you can be like that,"

Clockwork smiled wisely, then he floated Danny to the realm exit. He is done telling everything about hero to Danny. Danny about to fly out of the Time Master's realm but he hear him calling his name again.

"Oh, and Danny,"

Danny turned his head to Clockwork, who give him a smile. "_You're a hero_," he said.

Danny keep in silence before a big grin appeared on his face. Danny turned back then fly trough the Ghost Zone. Clockwork just watched the ghost boy getting away and away. He smiled again before turned back to his realm. He knew Danny has potential. He is always a hero.

_A true hero._

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Sorry shooorttt… and sucks… and bad grammar… and…_

_Idk anymore XD_

_Danny is not saying any words in this story O_o; This is a Clockwork-Danny bonding story :3 Clockwork is teaching Danny about being a hero mean. And Clockwork knew Danny is one. Danny always want to protect his family and friends- that what make him a hero. X3 Hope you like my stupid one-shot._

_So, my answer to Ashleh is for 'What a hero mean' to me is…_

'_Hero is someone who can do anything for the ones they loved '_

_I hope you catch what I meant here :3 …okay, review please? ^^;_


End file.
